Misty's In Love With Ash
by VMKNarnie
Summary: Misty and Ash have been friends for a long time. They both secretly love each other. Will their secrets be let out?


Misty Waterflower smiled as the weary Ash Ketchum got into bed. Misty hastily tucked him in. Brock, their friend, came in.

"Guys I have some news." He said panting. Ash got up from bed startled. "What is it, Brock?" Ash asked quickly. Brock responded, "We can't stay here we're being followed! I was out picking some berries and I saw some people behind the bushes watching me. I walked over to them and they ran away. I didn't get a good look at them. I think I saw a Meowth there."

Misty cut in, "That could be Team Rocket. We're not safe. But they could have a trap set up anywhere around here. Its best to go in the morning so we can see better."

"Your right," Brock said, following with a sigh of relief, "its just scary, maybe thinking I've seen a ghost."

Misty laughed and added, "You should go to bed then. You've been busy lately maybe you can't sleep well. Its time for you to catch up on your sleep."

"And don't let the bed bugs bite!" Ash laughed and so did Misty. Misty couldn't help blushing at Ash's laugh. It was a nice, sweet, happy laugh. The kind Misty had a going into. Her laugh was sweet as well. Ash use to say that her voice was spicy, just like her. Misty didn't know what that meant. But she always that he was hitting on her.

_Oh my, I'm blushing!_ Misty told herself and she hid her face in the covers.

Ash looked at the faceless Misty. "Hey Misty what's wrong?" Ash said trying to hold back a laugh. "Does a cat have your tounge?"

Misty mumbled through the cotton blanket. "My nose itches! And my hands are tired." Some words were hard to make out for Ash and Brock but they knew what she meant. She imaged herself right now, resembling a bright red rose. She tried to get the image out of her head. But it stood there. Haunting her.

A long silence fell between them. But soon after, Ash broke it, "I'm going to bed, night guys." Ash wearily got into bed and Misty rapidly got up.

"Ruh...right," Misty barely got the words out. "we should all get to bed." She saw Brock nod and they both opened the door and got out of Ash's room. Misty pantomimed the words: I love you Ash.....

Brock happened to notice but he didn't say anything or happened to act though as he has noticed. "Well.. goodnight Misty. Sweet dreams." He said, and he strode off to his room. Misty did so also. She got under the covers, and went to sleep, with her mind racing of her and Ash together.

The next morning came quickly, so quickly it felt like Misty didn't sleep. It was 9:00 A.M. She went out of her room into the living room, surprised at Ash and Brock sitting on the couch laughing. "Wha.. whats so funny?" Misty had a blank, bewildered look on her face.

"Oh we were just talking about you." Ash said smiling, holding back a chuckle, he laid his arm on the couch arm rest. "What about me?" Misty demanded, starting to get a little angry, but shy at the same time, it was an odd feeling for her. Misty stared at Ash's unkept hair. Then she glanced over at Brock, holding a coffee with the steam showing and waving into the air.

"Oh nothing, nothing. Guy stuff." Ash said still smiling. "Humph. Fine." Misty said, and trailed to the kitchen with dignity. She flipped her hair back and she made some coffee herself. "Hey Ash do you want some coffee?" She asked sweetly as she filled her cup with coffee.

"No thanks. I already had mine." Ash said still smiling. Misty thought it was annoying for that smile made Misty blush. Misty saw Ash lean over toward Brock and whisper something to him. Misty pretended not to notice, she did so by taking a sip of her coffee. Brock laughed a few moments before Ash stopped whispering. Misty felt timid, sad, and angry. _Forget them Misty!_ She told herself. She took another sip. Glancing angrily at Ash and Brock.

Before long, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Misty said, still coffee in her hands, and she ran over to the door and opened it. A mand with short violet hair stood there. He wore a blue suit with a blue tie and white t-shirt under. He had a violet mustache and black sunglasses on.

"Hello miss," He said with a deep voice. "may I see your coffee for a second?"

"Sure." She said in a sweet tone of voice, but inside she was confused. And she handed him the cup. He stared at the cup for a long moment. Then without Misty being able to react, he threw the steaming hot coffee at her face, and he ran off. Misty screamed. The loud scream of pain alerted Ash and Brock and they rushed to Misty. "Oh my gosh Misty!!" Ash yelled. Brock, with a quick mind, picked up Misty put her over the couch and ran to get some ointment. Ash sat next to Misty. "Oh it hurts..." She said and laid her head on Ash. Her face was red and peeling of skin. Brock hurried with the ointment and a wet washcloth. Brock washed Misty's face and then put the ointment on the big, main burn spots. Soon after, Misty fainted on Ash's shoulder. "Misty!" Ash was worried. But he let her lay there on his shoulder. "Oh Misty, be alright, please." He begged. "Brock, is she going to be ok?" Brock showed no emotion on this question but answered in a serious tone, "Yes she is going to be fine but her skin might get infected, we'll see."

Night came. Misty, still fainted and Ash still sitting there with the weak Misty laying on his shoulder stayed awake to protect her. Brock was in his room asleep. Ash could sleep. He didn't feel tired. His mind was full of questions. Will Misty be ok? Why would anybody want to hurt her? Who is the person who did that to poor Misty? His mind was racing over those questions, and the past events of the previous morning. Ash sighed a hopeless sigh, laid his head on Misty's head, and fell asleep.

The sun came up the next morning. The sun light hit Ash's eyes and he woke up. A few seconds later Misty woke up and sat up straight. Her face was better, but some burn spots on her face were still showing. "How are you feeling?" Ash asked eagerly. "I'm fine, at least, better then yesterday." Misty said, frowned and stared at the carpet. Ash wanted to cry. He was depressed at that horrible event. He promised himself something, that he would, no matter how long or of any circumstances, he will find the guy that did that to Misty.

Brock came into the living room soon after and walked to Misty. Misty looked up to see Brock, her face aching from the burns. "Hey sleepy head you feeling better?" Brock asked with a smile on his face, his hands on his hips. "Yea.." Misty said in a low voice, frowning. "Let me take a look." Brock said and kneeled down eye level to Misty, and studied her face. "Yea it should be healed by tomorrow, or if we're lucky, tonight!" Brock said happily. "That's great news." Ash said, smiling. Misty nodded in agreement and smiled too.

Later that day, There was a knock at the door. It was this time, Ash answered it. Misty was sitting on the couch. A man was standing there. Misty looked at the man and screamed. "Thats the man that threw the coffee at me!" Misty yelled. Ash groaned with anger and tackled the man to the ground tearing off his mustache and threw his black sunglasses off. A woman and a Meowth came from behind the bushes. Ash recognized them quickly. It was Team Rocket! Brock and Misty ran outside.

Ash was furious. "Why did you throw the coffee at Misty, huh?" He picked up James from the neck collar and shook with anger. James laughed. My business if my own. "Why?!" Ash demanded again, more angry then ever. James laughed again. "I was going to kill Misty but that coffee idea was much better. She'll rot with the rest of you! Hahaha!" Ash had enough and through James to the ground and tackled him. This was not a pretty sight for Misty. "Stop Ash!" Misty said, scared. Ash stopped, looking at Misty, seeing that she is scared. He got off. James laughed. "Bad choice, he said, "weezing smokescreen!" Weezing came from the bushes and used smokescreen. Ash, Misty, and Brock coughed for the need of air. Misty fainted from the lack of air and Team Rocket's balloon came high above her, a mechanical hands with a pink hand came and grabbed Misty and pulled her up into the balloon. Jessie, James, and Meowth all laughed. "Misty!" Ash weakily said. Ash got an idea and got out a Pokeball. "Pidgeotto I choose you!" Ash said and sent out Pidgeotto. "Pidgeotto use gust!"

Pidgeotto flapped its wings and cleared out the smoke. "Thanks Pidgeotto." Ash said. The balloon was out of site. Ash was mad at this and kneeled how and banged his fists on the ground. Brock saw that Ash was mad at himself. Brock couldn't help of feeling mad too. Ash got up and ordered Pidgeotto to go find Team Rocket.

Misty woke in another cabin, tied to a pole holding up the logs. Her legs were tied, and her mouth was duck-taped. Misty squirmed to get free. Meanwhile up ahead, Pidgeotto sees the cabin and Misty in it through a hole. Pidgeotto quickly flew back to Ash. Pidgeotto beckoned Ash and Brock to follow by using the beckoning hand signal using its wing. It flew up and flew toward the cabin. "Misty!" Ash called.

"Nuh-uh-uh..." Jessie said from above in the balloon. "one move and your friend is a goner." Jessie had a button in her hand. Ash didn't believe it, he thought that the button was fake. Ash ran toward the cabin. "Bad move." Jessie said and pushed the button. A rocket came out from the bottom of the balloon basket and hit the cabin. It blew Ash back into Brock. "Misty!" Ash weakily said,got up, helped Brock up and ran toward the cabin. "Pidgeotto use gust to blow them away!" Ash ordered.

Pidgeotto did as it was told and flapped its wing and the balloon caught the wind and the balloon blew away hard and ruggedy away from the cabain. Ash ran through the debree, moving rocks, stones, and broken, or burnt log pieces out of the way. He soon reached Misty, covered in dust and debree. He unduck-taped Misty. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Yea I'm fine." She said. Ash untied the ropes and they both ran out toward Brock. "Thank you Ash," Misty said, blushing. "for saving me..." She leaned over to Ash. "I have to tell you something Ash." Misty said blushing even more. "Yea? What is it?" Ash said, partly blushing. He had an eager look on his face, through all the dust and debree from the explosion. "I... I love you.." Misty said. "I love you too." Ash said relieved. He leaned over, swept his hand over Misty's cheek pushed her over toward him and kissed her. A long, silent kiss, which they both would never forget. Ash put his hand on the back of Misty's neck, and put the kiss deeper in. Brock wasn't surprised at this for he knew it all along that they were in love.

Brock laughed. "Its nice to see somebody getting along here." He laughed again and thought about all the Nurse Joy's out there and Officer Jenny's in the world he could have. He blushed even of the thought of that.

Ash pulled Misty closer to him, making the kiss deeper, Misty ran her hands across his chest. Ash groaned of love, making Misty blush even more. They finished and stepped their heads back. She didn't care of what anybody else thought. All she cared is that she wanted to be with Ash. Ash was thinking the same thing with Misty. They kissed in the sunset. An orange sun glissening through the sky. Thats how anybody would find out, that Misty's in love with Ash.

* * *

Hope you liked it! This was dedicated to: ASHXMISTYXXX from Youtube!


End file.
